The overall program will investigate ion implantation to increase the efficiency of wire movement in orthodontic applicances for the treatment of irregular teeth. Ion implantation can modify the surface chemistry of materials without compromising either the desirable bulk properties or mechanical tolerances. In the long term, wires and brackets will be improved by ion implantation because the coefficient of friction will decrease, thus reducing the forces required to move teeth. The clinically observed problem, that arch wires stick, will be ameliorated and the efficiency and reproducibility of forces applied to the teeth by the clinician will be improved. In Phase I a feasibility study will be initiated; several ion species will be used to implant contact cylinders (which represent brackets) and arch wires made from materials commonly used in orthodontic appliances: stainless steel, cobalt-chrome, titanium alloys, and alumina. Measurements of coefficient of friction, surface hardness, and surface roughness of the materials both pre- and post-ion implantation will be made to evaluate the effects of the surface treatment. A successful demonstration of reduced friction between contact cylinders and arch wires in the wet state will lead to a comprehensive Phase II program, which first will optimize the ion implantation process and then will evaluate by both laboratory and clinical tests the efficiency of aligning irregular teeth using ion implanted brackets and arch wires. In the Phase II program both the wet and dry states will be investigated, the former of which normally exists in the oral cavity and the latter of which exists in the oral cavity when the boundary layer of saliva between wire and bracket breaks down.